1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a procedure for filling and emptying a pipette with volumetric exactitude. The invention further concerns a pipette.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art such pipettes are known for handling liquids, e.g. for liquid transfer, dilution, dispensing, mixing, titration etc., in which the plunger is operated either manually or with a particular mechanical contrivance, such as an electric motor.
In electrically operated single and multiple passage pipettes, the problem is their fairly bulky size, resulting from the large size of the requisite electric motor, e.g. a step motor or DC motor, and from the large size of the current source which this motor requires. Furthermore, the size of the pipette is increased, and its construction made complex, by the electronics needed to regulate and operate the pipette. The complex electronics moreover introduces a risk of malfunction which cannot be ignored. Furthermore, pipettes of prior art do not meet all requirements as regards dispensing accuracy and reproducibility.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks just mentioned. Particularly, the object of the invention is to provide a novel procedure for filling and emptying a pipette with higher quantitative accuracy than before, and a pipette which is simple in design, yet at the same time accurate and offering many different modes of use.
Regarding the features characterizing the invention, reference is made to the Claims section.